


Urine For A Treat

by cannedteeth



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Denial, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Enemies, Help, Kink Shaming, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, REİCH İS A PİSS DRİNKER YES HE IIIS, Wetting, golden showers, i dont fugin know how to tag, piss drinking, yes. its piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedteeth/pseuds/cannedteeth
Summary: USSR's enemy and prisoner, Third Reich, gets a little too mouthy.USSR shuts him up.





	Urine For A Treat

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah um. piss

Reich sighed as he leaned against the wall. After a few hours, struggling got pretty boring. Then again, what else could he do? It’s not like there was much to do, or even much to look at. All that was left to do was think, and Reich didn’t ever tend to do much of that.  
USSR sighed to himself as he took steady steps towards the Nazi's cell. It wouldn't be easy dealing with him, much less with his stupid behavior he tended to have. But he was going to do it, and he was going to have the upper hand. How he could now, anyway, as the German was already in a cell AND tied up?  
Hearing footsteps, the German perked up. He could recognize the stomp of the USSR from a mile away. While he didn’t like the approaching man, it was at least better than the deafening silence he typically lived in. Reich sat up and prepared himself for interaction.  
The Soviet man wordlessly took the keys out of his pocket, glaring at the German in case he decided to do something funny. Unlocking the door, he calmly asked. "Have you been doing well, Reich?" Of course he hadn't, seeing as he didn't even have proper clothing suitable for the cold that he was in.  
Reich gave the Soviet Union a painful grin. “Oh, magnificent,” he joked. “I always did like having time to myself.”  
USSR raised a brow. "Huh." Leaning on the bars, not wanting to get inside of the cell next to the nasty man unless it was necessary, he spoke. "Let's get to the point, Nazi." he wouldn't have any other reason to be even this close to the guy other than the advantages he'd like to take of him.  
The Third Reich let his false smile fade away. “Yes, let’s.”  
It was the USSR's turn to grin. "So," he looked the 'poor' German up and down. "Your troops. I want you to move them East, as far as possible from my land."  
Reich’s lip curled and he tossed back his head dramatically as if in deep thought. “I wish you hadn’t said that,” he admitted. Those poor troops had worked so hard to move into Soviet territory. However, it wasn’t as if they were making it much further. Deep down, Reich knew his answer would be yes. However, he wished to no end that it had been a decision of his own accord. “Fine, I’ll move them.”  
"That includes the Baltics." USSR smirked. So much work had probably gone into taking all that land from him, and now he was taking it all back, with just a few words. He smirked.  
Reich clinched his eyes shut, not doing much to hide the visible disappointment on his face. With a sigh, the German looked up at his enemy in an almost pathetic way. “Consider it done.” He let his grimace slide into another faux grin. The war wasn’t going to look good for him once he was out.  
Third Reich was behaving so well. Too well, perhaps. But as long as the union was getting what he wanted, he didn't care much. "And hand over 50 percent of your artillery and guns."  
Reich let a low growl rise from his throat, which quickly turned into a bark. “You cannot be serious!” he laughed. “That is ridiculous, even for you!” Another laugh fell from Reich’s throat, though it sounded more like a cough. “I won’t do it.”  
So the Nazi had snapped. The USSR grinned, gripping one of the bars next to him. "Oh you will." He cocked his head to the side. "One way or another, you'll have to, Nazi."  
“Leave me here to rot, Sowjet.” he sneered cockily. “I’m not doing shit for you or your filthy, communist country.”  
The USSR snarled. "Watch your mouth, сyка." How dare he insult his wonderful country! "Or I'll find a way to shut it."  
“What are you gonna do, put a gag on me so I can’t talk to myself anymore?” Reich let out a pained laugh. “It really can’t get worse, Sowjet. I’d like to see you try.”  
"Is that so?" The Soviet partly returned to his calm demeanor. A cruel idea crossed his mind for a second. He grinned. "You bet I'll make it fucking worse." The German had gotten on his nerves more than enough.  
With this, Reich flinched very slightly. Though, he tried not to let it show. Rather, he smiled and raised his brows. “Go ahead,” he said mockingly. “I’d like to see what your brain can think up, untermensch.”  
The USSR sneered. He walked closer to the German. Pulling his pants down in a quick motion, he looked down at the Third Reich, helpless with his hands tied behind him. Oh, he didn't even know what was coming.  
Reich cringed in sudden discomfort. So that’s what he meant. “That is...” the nazi swallowed, averting his eyes. “... Homosexual of you.” What a horrible turn of fate, to be bent over and fucked by his enemy. Oh, how tragic for him. Reich could not at all bare to see it happen. It was simply so awful.  
"Open your mouth. Now." He gestured at the German. "Wide." Maybe this would finally make him understand where he actually was, and who he was with.  
Reich's face flushed. That really was what the USSR had meant. Hesitantly, the Third Reich let his mouth drip open as far as it could go and he braced himself for his enemy's member.  
"I'm going to piss in your mouth." Staring right into the German's eyes, he smirked mercilessly as he grabbed his dick.  
The German's eyes shot open. "You're WHAT?" he exclaimed, immediately scrambling away from the USSR. Being fucked would have been favorable, even pleasurable in comparison to such a thing.  
"Shut up." The Soviet held down the struggling Nazi's head down. Not minding his antics anymore, he let go, a steady stream of urine going on the German's face.  
Reich at first howled in displeasure, but that only let the urine drip into his open mouth. He pressed his lips shut and desperately tried to shake his head away, but the soviet's strong hand held Reich down. To his surprise, the liquid didn't taste terrible. Strong, yes, but almost pleasurable. He let his mouth open very slightly, hoping the USSR wouldn't notice.  
But, of course, the USSR noticed. Smirking to himself, he directed the stream from his piss-covered face to the German's mouth. "You like my piss, Reich?"  
The German spat, quickly acting as if he were attempting to rid his mouth of the liquid. But despite himself, he allowed USSR to push his lips against the head of his cock. He shut his eyes as it began to fill his mouth, letting a little dribble down his chin before he swallowed it in a great gulp. Reich shamefully found himself suckling at the tip of the cock as if he were begging for more. It was just because he hadn't had a drink in a while, he thought. Even worse, Reich began to feel the heat of arousal pooling in his gut. He didn't even know it was possible, and it certainly was a horrifying thought. Yet, there was nothing he could do to hush the slight bulge in his pants.  
The USSR's grin faded as the German had started actually... drinking? His... piss? It as if he were in pleasure, even. And as if he wanted more, he'd started sucking on his cock. In disbelief, the Soviet found himself groaning. He couldn't help but be aroused at the Nazi so eagerly lapping up his urine, wet with it. It was way too empowering. To add to that, he had been so busy he was pretty sure he hadn't taken a piss in a few days. This was going to take a while.  
Reich began to sink his mouth deeper into the USSR's member, letting himself succumb to the sick pleasure he felt. To his shock, the soviet's cock was beginning to stiffen in his mouth and Reich let out a small whine. His own penis was fully erect, but the shame of the situation was somehow turning him on more. Reich took gulp after gulp of the soviet man's piss, letting soft moans escape him in between.  
"Fuck..." The USSR felt himself getting erect as the German took more and more of him into his mouth, dutifully swallowing his urine. He shuddered as he saw the other man's boner below him- so he was right. And by the look of it, Reich was even in more pleasure than he was. The situation had turned from an awful punishment to a filthy, hot mess.  
Reich quivered as he began to take more of the cock. He let it slide further into his mouth, then down his throat. With a gag, Reich spit up some of the piss still in his mouth, but he continued to slowly down the member until he had reached the base. Only then did the German look up at his enemy with lustful eyes, pleading to be punished in more ways than just the piss.  
"F-FUUUCK!" The USSR groaned. The German under him was being such a pleasuring whore. Finally feeling his bladder emptied from its contents, he started thrusting in and out of the man's mouth, nearly fully hard. If he had the chance, of course he'd take it. Besides, it wasn't as if the German's mouth didn't feel good all around his cock.  
Reich moaned loudly as he began to pump his mouth up and down with the USSR's thrusts. He felt like a dirty homosexual, but how could anything that felt so good be that impure? He squirmed uncomfortably, his cock begging to be stimulated. He did his best to be obedient for the USSR, using his tongue to please him.  
The union moaned, now holding Reich's head with two hands, and started fucking his throat more harshly. God, did it feel good. Whatever that had just occurred, even if it was unreal, now was turning into just a pleasurable memory.  
Reich whimpered, lapping and sucking like a hungry whore. The USSR had been drained of piss, but that didn't mean that Reich didn't still want his cock. Moaning and groaning with each pump of the USSR's hips, Reich desperately wished he had his arms free to touch himself.  
"Блять!" The USSR felt heat start pooling in his abdomen. He rammed in and out of the German's mouth, desperate to cum. Crying out, the Soviet blew his load in his mouth unexpectedly.  
With a moan, Reich swallowed down the hot semen that dripped into his mouth. It wasn't like it was worse than anything else he'd swallowed that day. Slowly, the German let his maw come off of the USSR's cock, and he coughed pathetically. He was so aroused it hurt. The greatest torture that the USSR could give would be not to let him cum.  
"You're disgusting," The USSR panted, placing his foot on Reich's bulge. Almost stomping down on his dick, he sneered. "I didn't know it was to this degree, to enjoyingly having my piss AND cum go down your throat,"  
Reich squirmed, a small blush creeping across his face at both the humiliation and the sudden pressure against his boner. “I’m disgusting,” he repeated wistfully, looking up at the USSR with longing.  
The Union's expression faltered. He wanted to humiliate the nazi as much as he could. Glaring at the quivering German under his foot, he commanded. "...piss yourself."  
Reich whimpered, closing his eyes and turning his head away. How shameful, how humiliating! “I.. I don’t think I can.” he admitted quietly. “It would hurt..”  
"What do you think the point would be if it weren't, pissboy?" USSR smirked.  
Reich whined softly, unbearably ashamed under the press of the USSR’s foot. Noticably, the foot was pressing very slightly against his bladder. He swallowed, trying his hardest not to let himself go.  
The Soviet man dug the front of his shoe lightly into the German's abdomen. He huffed in a mocking manner. "Go on. Do it." He insisted.  
The German gulped with the feel of eminent release. As soon as he submitted to the USSR and let his bladder go, he felt a painful sting through his cock stopping him. Reich cringed in pain.  
The USSR bit his lip in expectation. Watching the nazi struggle as he tried to humiliate himself even further on command was too immersive. Not caring about any moral code he had beforehand, he felt his cock starting to stiffen as he observed the man below desperately trying to piss himself  
Reich finally let his bladder release in its entirety, panting softly as a wet spot began forming in his pants. Though he didn’t expect to be able to continue for the whole act of emptying, the stream of urine flowed out effortlessly once it had began. He shuddered as the hot piss dripped down his legs, turning his face away in shame.  
The USSR licked his lips. "Want me to touch your pissy cock?" He pressed down on the wet spot on Reich's bulge harder, teasing him. Watching him be so humiliated and ashamed was arousing, to say the least.  
Reich whined and squirmed in arousal as the last of his bladder emptied. “B-Bitte, Sowjet-“ he pleaded, writhing under the foot of his enemy. “It- ah-“ his eyes squeezed shut as the USSR’s foot grinded against a particularly sensitive nerve. “It hurts-“  
USSR looked the Nazi dead in the eye. Mercilessly, he commanded. "Then beg."  
Reich swallowed, looking at the soviet lustfully. “Touch me, sowjet-“ he pleaded “Please touch me.”  
Soviet chuckled mockingly as he kneeled beside the German. Unzipping his pants and wrapping a hand around his cock tentatively, he cringed at the feeling of warmth and wetness.  
Reich gasped the moment his dick was touched, his face flushing. The small moans that escaped his mouth really couldn’t be helped.  
"There, there~" he mocked, starting to stroke the man slowly.  
“Ah~” Reich moaned, relaxing and letting the soviet dominate him completely.  
Humming to himself, the union squeezed the German's cock, occasionally grazing over his slit with his thumb.  
Reich suddenly cried out with pleasure, shaking furiously and gazing up at his capturer. “Bitte, Sowjet- I need- I need to-“ He squeezed his eyes shut, hardly believing he was going to say it. It was all so wrong, and so disgusting. “Fuck me, Sowjet!”  
"Oh?" The USSR grinned, and gripped Reich's cock harshly as he pushed the man down on his face, ass up. "I never knew you were so shameless to ask of such a thing."  
“I..” Reich desperately tried to think of a way to defend himself. He instead said nothing.  
"That's what I thought." Aggressively pulling down his pants, he nonchalantly stuck a finger in his hole. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he was eager to shove his cock inside of him.  
Reich let out an effeminate yelp, quickly beginning to plead the USSR for more.  
Deciding not to care about the well-being of the Nazi, he pulled out his finger and he slowly inserted his cock inside the poor German. He deserved it.  
Reich groaned with the slight pain, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. “B-bitte~” he moaned.  
Shoving the rest of his dick inside at a torturous pace, the union groaned with all the good feelings of Reich's hot, tight insides.  
Reich moaned deeply, wiggling his ass a little as if asking for more. “It’s- so good, Sowjet-“ he groaned, quivering with the pleasure of being filled. “This is so wrong...” he mused, though in more of a teasing way than one of criticism  
"You're one to speak." USSR started moving his hips, beginning to thrust. "Pee slut." He ridiculed, grinning.  
“Oh-“ Reich moaned softly, clenching his fists within their confines. “Sowjet~” he moaned weakly, moving his hips with the USSR’s.  
"You disgust me." he hissed, annoyed that he himself liked the German's moans. He shouldn't be. The Soviet man pushed Third Reich's head down on the wet floor as he started thrusting more heavily, snarling. He shouldn't feel good, neither of them should be feeling what they were feeling. Yet it was all so delightfully wrong.  
Reich began to moan and pant with pleasure as his body was rocked back and forth. He was in ecstasy as the enemy fucked him into submission. With the USSR’s disgust only arousing him more, Reich howled as the USSR hit his sweet spot on a particularly deep thrust. “There, Sowjet, there- Again, bitte-“  
USSR thrusted harshly one last time, and wordlessly pulled out of the German, a nasty idea in his mind. As much as he wanted to continue fucking him, he wanted to prove his overall dominance to the nazi even more.  
“BITTE, SOWJET!” Reich practically screamed at the top of his lungs. He began to panic, worrying that the cruel soviet man would not let him cum. He began to babble as he tried to voice his concerns.  
The USSR smirked. Third Reich was so helpless, under his mercy. "Admit communism is superior, Nazi."  
Reich snarled dramatically. Oh, couldn’t it have been anything else? Yet, for the moment, nothing else mattered. He hesitated, but he knew he’d break.  
"You want to cum, don't you?" He teased, dragging a finger along his dick. It wouldn't be long.  
Reich whined, squirming and biting his lip. “I..” With a sigh, he gave in. Might as well go all the way. “Communism is superior!” he wailed. ”YOU are my superior, Sowjet! Now fuck me!”  
The Union grinned. "Good boy!~" Shoving his whole length in he German in one go, he gripped his dick, touching him. Starting to ram in and out of the nazi, he groaned.  
The Third Reich wailed with unmatched pleasure as he was fucked into the ground. Panting and moaning with each movement of the soviet man above him, Reich felt himself get closer and closer to an orgasm.  
The USSR grunted with every thrust, not letting himself moan or otherwise. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he felt godly inside of the Nazi. Ramming as hard as he could, he nearly got to brink of an orgasm.  
Reich gasped and moaned, almost wishing that the USSR would express as much pleasure as he was showing. “More-“ he cried out pathetically.  
"МОЛЧИ!" the Soviet snarled, squeezing Reich's cock harshly as he thrusted one last time, groaning as he came deep inside of the man, his own cock twitching.  
Reich wailed out in pleasure, cumming heavily all over the floor. His legs shook furiously as he was filled to the brim with soviet cum, and panted softly as he, too, was drained of sperm.  
The USSR huffed as he finished coming, pulling out of the nazi as soon as he could, cum leaking out of his ass. He appreciated the sight for a second, then chuckled dangerously, leaning back on a wall. He shamed the German once again. "You reek of piss."

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* pee sex


End file.
